No Ordinary Twins
by sleepycoru
Summary: Rin and Len are twins. Related by blood; but does this stop either from falling in love with the other? Join the twins in their adventures of humour, friendship, romance, family and interesting thrill! RinxLen TWINCEST. If you don't like twincest, please save the drama and just don't read.
1. Introduction

_My name is Rin of the Kagamine family. I'm fourteen years old._  
_My mother is called Neru. My father is called Leon._  
_I have a big sister, Lily- and a twin brother, Len._  
_Yeah, we're all blondes._  
_We're all very stupid._

_I suppose you could say Len and I are the dorks of the group._  
_The group? Oh, it's called VOCALOID._  
_That's what we called our club between us._

_I suppose you're wondering who "us" consists of._  
_Well, there's Miku. She's probably what we'd call the leader of the group._  
_She can be very bossy, and I never used to like her at all; but I've warmed to her a bit since the start of the year._  
_I discovered she can be very nice at heart._  
_She also has a wonderful voice._

_Then, there's Meiko. She used to be Miku's babysitter, but eventually befriended all of us; despite her constant nagging for us to take some of her alcohol._  
_She's always one to liven up a party, however. _  
_She's become like a mother to me._

_Then Kaito, Meiko's punchbag. He's the same age as us, and probably the first one to actually like Meiko._  
_He's very into ice-cream. The perfect gift for him, I'd say._  
_He likes to take over things sometimes, but all-in-all, a swell guy._

_Then we have Gumi. She's very shy, and has an interest in carrots,_  
_but I love her voice the most. It's very soothing and gentle._  
_Like Luka's. Luka- she's probably the most mature in VOCALOID. _  
_Big breasts and stuff._  
_Well, I'm kidding._  
_But she won't hesitate to bonk one of the guys on the head if they're being obnoxious._

_Gakupo, the oldest, never comes to club meetings anymore because he's started working,_  
_but he's similiar to a big brother to Len and I._  
_I call him Gaku-nii._

_I guess that's everyone. _  
_We've tried to get Lily to come a few times, but she keeps refusing._  
_Don't get me wrong- she's sweet, at times._  
_But usually she's just Stubborn McStubborn._

_Ah, a final note, I should probably add,_  
_is that we're all excellent singers._  
_I'm not sure if it's a coincedence or not._  
_We usually have club meetings in the clubhouse,_  
_but sometimes we have them at concerts or karaoke bars._  
_We're trying to get our own gig soon._  
_I'm not sure if they'd let us, though._  
_I mean, most of us are teenagers with no experience but a few grades in music._

_The two main ones are my twin brother and I in this story, though._  
_So sit back and don't get any dirty thoughts, alright?_

**- Will update soon. -**


	2. My brother Len

"Rin, wake up. Wake up. Rin, get up. Seriously. Get up. Get up."

Earthquake? No, my brother was violently shaking me out of my skin, whispering hoarsely into my ear. I tried to slap him away, wanting to turn around back into my slumber, but he wouldn't quit.

"Len, stop it..." I whined. The shaking stopped. I sighed in relief, thinking he had given up.

Then he threw himself onto me.

"Rin! Wake up!" he bounced on me as I yelled for him to get out of my room. He was chuckling at how frustrated I was. I sat up in anger, ready to slap him silly, but I took him by surprise which caused him to roll off the bed. Now _I _was the one chuckling.

"What's this about, then? I was dreaming of a world where you didn't exist." I teased. He rubbed his head, pouting.

"I was just getting you up for school."

"School?" a switch clicked in my head. "School?! What time is it?!"

"It's around 10am. We slept in." he stood and brushed himself off, showing me he was already dressed and ready to go. "I thought you were up."

"Thanks for checking on me, dipstick!" I shot out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready. I didn't even have time to eat a slice of bread before I left. Great.

* * *

I ran ahead of Len, eager to get to school before Music. I'd forgotten my timetable at home, so I wasn't even sure where to go once I got in; I just hoped we'd be there in between periods.

"Rin, wait for me, would you?!"

"Hurry up, then!"

Len caught up with me before we turned the corner, though as I swiveled, he took a sharp turn, and we ended up colliding into each other and falling onto the concrete ground.

Not only was I late, but I was going to have an annoying bump on my head, too.

This day keeps getting better by the second.

As we started sprinting again, the tall building of Crypton College came into view.

"Finally!" we chorused, almost reaching the gates. It didn't help that our school happened to be among a hill, so by the time we'd reached the cold, metal bars, we were exhausted. We paced into the building, our footsteps echoing along the quiet lobby.

"We're so late, damn it. This is your fault, Len."

"Why is it my fault?"

"Everything is your fault."

"What about the apocolypse?"

"That too." I sighed, adjusting the satchel strap on my shoulder as I opened the door to a narrow hallway. "Your voice will summon the gateway to Hell."

"Hey, you can be my evil mistress. We can rule Hell together."

"Awesome." I said, half-dozing. I'd only got around three hours sleep the night before, for I was practicing my drums down in the studio. That's in the basement. You didn't think I'd keep the whole house awake with my beats, did you?  
"Do we even know where we're going?" I stopped mid-way, with Len almost tripping over my shoes. I turned to him in concern. "Do we?"

"I- I-" he stuttered, turning a bit red. He scratched his hair nervously. "I, um..."

"Well, _you're_ organized." I set my fists upon my hips, trying to think of a solution. There were a few dangling before my eyes, but I took the one I knew Len wouldn't agree with. "We'll just skip this lesson and catch up on our sleep."

"Rin, no!" he took my hand and started leading me toward the office. "We'll just check our timetables with the secretary."

"But sleep!" I argued, though he was having none of it. I took my hand away, though he took it back. He muttered something about not trusting me; what a lovely brother I have.

* * *

So, we found out we were both in English. In the same class, too. An hour and thirty minutes late. Miss. Yowane was taking it, so we didn't have to hold back or anything. Everyone loves Miss. Yowane. I'm surprised she isn't married yet.

We approached room seven, Yowane's English room. I paraded in, proud of producing a rebellish act of being late, with a very meek Len trailing along behind me. "Sorry we're late, Miss. Yowane!" I hyper-actively announced, bowing. Len bowed aside me quietly.

"Ah, it's alright, you two." she smiled. "You can take your seats and wait until the class has finished the exercise."

"Thank you!" Len said, swiftly sitting on his seat. He usually sat beside Defoko - it was obvious to everyone that she had a crush on him. She was trying to keep it discrete, too. Poor her.

I calmly made my way to where my seat usually sat; between Miku and Kaito, with Gumi at my side.

"Why are you late this time?" the darker haired spun round to me, ice-cream smudged on the side of his lip.

"I slept in." I snorted, leaning forward to wipe off the stain. He looked, not into my eye, but slightly above it.

"Did you hit your head?"

I reached to feel a small bump under my brow. I growled inwardly to myself, my glare inching toward Len. "A bit."

"_Alright,_ class!" Miss. Yowane clapped twice to get our attention. "Most of you should have finished drawing the family tree of your families by now. You can start writing descriptions of each individual member of your immediate family. Rin, Len, you can just write paragraphs on your immediate family, okay?"

She handed us each a sheet of paper. I flipped out my pen. Family, huh...?

Well... Let's start with my mother.

_Neru (Akita) Kagamine  
My mother, Neru, is 34 years old and is happily married. She has long, dark-ish blonde hair and golden eyes. She..._

I pondered on what to write next, tapping my pen tip on my chin. I sneaked a glance at Len; he was writing as if the page had him engulfed in flames. What on earth could he be writing? Our family isn't that interesting... or... maybe it is. Am I just ignorant?

I'll finish my mother later. I'll start my dad.

_Leon Kagamine  
My father, Leon, is 36 years old and is happily married. He has long-ish, bright blonde hair and green eyes. He has a sister named Lola. He..._

Damn it. I'll do Lily.

_Lily Kagamine  
My sister, Lily, is 17 years old and is currently attending Crypton College. She has long, blonde hair and blue eyes. She's a good cook._

I'm officially awful. I know nothing about my own family.  
Len, you're my last chance.

_Len Kagamine  
My twin brother, Len, is 14 years old (like myself) and is also attending Crypton College. He has blonde hair which spikes at the front and is usually tied into a tight ponytail. He has blue eyes. He..._

I sighed. Who even _am_ I? I stared at my brother across the room. I wish he was closer so I could ask him questions to help. Setting my pen down, I rested my cheek onto my palm and glared in his direction. What to write... well, what do I like about him?

_He can be cute, sometimes. A-and he's good at sports. _  
_And he's a really good singer; his voice blends with my voice amazingly._  
_He's in good shape. _  
_He's friendly, and nice. He's shy, but sometimes, shy is good._  
_He can be really funny. He's a total doofus._  
_Or, maybe I just think he's a total doofus._  
_He can play guitar quite well. He knows over 100 songs. I suppose he needs credit for that._

I immediately started writing down my ideas about him.

_He's good at poetry. He doesn't snore or anything._  
_Oh, he's an awesome dancer! He's learning to breakdance, and it's coming along really well._  
_Of course, I wouldn't tell him that, though._  
_Uh..._  
_His favourite colour is yellow... he loves bananas._  
_He does everything with me._  
_He wouldn't hurt a fly._  
_And he can be very mature sometimes._  
_I remember once, when I was crying over a broken heart, he came into my room with my favourite food prepared. He wiped my tears, kissed my forehead and said, "You'll always have me."_  
_He doesn't do things like that anymore. It's like we've become distant._  
_I wonder if he still loves me as much as he used to._  
_I wonder if we'll ever become close again._  
_I can't bare to imagine what would happen if I lost him.  
I wouldn't be me anymore._

I wouldn't be _me._

I stopped to see a damp spot suddenly grow near the center of the page.

Another one joined it shortly after that.

I was... _crying...?_

Quickly wiping my eyes, I stared down at my page.  
I'd written every single thought in my head down on paper.

I sighed, glancing over at Len again. He'd finished, fiddling around with his cell phone underneath the desk. I smiled a bit. I bought him that phone. I was grateful he decided to use it. I used to be so worried about what he thought of me.

I don't know why I don't feel that way anymore.

The bell rang, sending the class into chaos, talking over each other and stuffing big books into small rucksacks.  
I quickly scrunched up my sheet, tossing it into the trash before the teacher collected it in. I swung my satchel over my shoulder, hoping to catch up with Len, but he'd already left.

* * *

Usually, during lunch, the VOCALOID club would meet up in the music room.

That's where I was heading.

It'd started raining, but I never really minded the rain. I reached the door to the musical building. It was almost as big as the main building, with the other subjects in it. Our college was very interested in the music career; it was recommended you were a talented musician in order to attend here. I skipped down the hall into the large room our meetings were in.

"Rin! I thought you weren't coming, for a second." Miku chimed as I strolled toward her. I smacked Len on the head as I marched by.

"Sorry, I got a little caught up in something." if sleep-walking counts. She giggled, making a space on the velvet seating for me to sit. I slumped down onto the space. "So, have you guys done anything yet?"

"We've decided to start practicing Electric Angel." Gumi sang. "Luka suggested it."

"_Seniors_. Show-offs." I mocked. Len shoved me. "Ow?"

"That was rude."

"No it-"

"Rude."

"Hmph!" I folded my arms. Gumi carried on after my outburst, talking about chords and some other junk. My face was starting to sweat for an unknown reason, and my palms, too. They were becoming hot. Was I embarrassed? I'm never embarrassed. Why am I embarrassed?

"S-so- E-electric Angel, h-hm?" I stammered gently. My throat was closing up! Gumi, Miku, and Kaito looked at me, concerned.

"You okay, Rinny?" Kaito asked, leaning toward me. "Are you _blushing_?"

"I don't blush!" I began, determined to say more in order to validate my point, but a hand grasped my shoulder firmly. I was spun to meet the eyes of my brother.

"Rin? Are you alright?" he spoke softly. My throat became thicker- my face became hotter. Before I knew it, my legs had automatically carried me out of the room and down the corridor towards the bathrooms. I staggered into the ladies room, switching on the nearest tap and splashing my face with cold water.

What _was _that?

Am I getting a crush on my own brother or something?

No, no, that can't be. He's my _brother_. Besides, wasn't I just after saying I didn't care about what he thought of me anymore? Did I trigger something? Maybe it's just a phase.

Yeah, a phase.

Just a phase.

Len? Me? Nah.

My brother Len?

My brother... Len?


	3. A crush

"One, two, three!"

_TWANG_.

"Damn you, Len! You hit the wrong chord _again_!"

I was pressed against the wall outside of the stadium-like room where Gumi, Kaito, Miku and Len were trying to perfect the instrumental for Electric Angel. A volcano was bubbling in my stomach; I still felt a little weird from earlier.

"Guys, do you think Rin is alright?" a familiar voice sighed as a guitar was set very noisily against the window. It was Len.  
This was my only chance to get back to normal again.

"Oh, are you _worried_ about me, idiot?" I spun into the room, showing myself as alive and well. Miku pushed Len to the side and had me choking in her arms in a matter of moments.

"Rin! We were so concerned! Are you okay? Did you take a hot flush?" she leaned closer, dying to a whisper; "Are you on your period?"

"Miku!" I pushed her away, shocked. "Why would you say that?!"

"Sometimes it's the hormones, y'know?"

"What's the hormones?" Kaito swallowed his chunk of rice-ball to ask this.

"When a girl is on her period."

"_Miku!_" Len, Gumi and I chorused, although I was the only member not in a fit of laughter.

"Wait, Rin is on her period?" Gumi wiped a joyful tear away. "Why didn't you tell us? No wonder you've been acting like a -"

"I'm not on my period and I'd recommend for you not to finish that sentence!" I fumed. Everyone started laughing again. Jeez, why does everyone always laugh at me? Is it my face?

"Rinny, we're only kidding." Kaito shoved my shoulder a bit. I folded my arms, eager to carry on with any other subject than this. "Besides, we still don't know why you were as red as a beet earlier." Oh, apart from that one.

"S-so, what part am I playing in this Electric Angel thing?" I shrugged off the red-face thing. I didn't want to think about it, I didn't need to think about it. "A-am I playing drums o-or what?"

"Yeah, you'll be on the drums." Miku tried to pull out my kit from under the steps, but her frail little arms couldn't even make it move an inch. Kaito had to lend a hand. "The drums aren't that complicated in this one. We'll have to get Luka on the keyboard, too."

"Then what's Kaito doing?"

"Synthesizers."

"Oh." I sat at my trusty beat-set, lifting the drumsticks packed neatly underneath. I played some casual tunes for a while. I love my drum set.

"Gumi is on bass, Len is on main guitar." Miku handed them both their equipment. "I'll be the main vocal, as usual."

"As usual." Kaito snorted from the side of the scene. "Maybe someone else should sing this time."

"But Miku's voice suits everything." Len said as he tweaked his guitar. He plugged it into the small amps beside the window. "I always did like Miku's voice. It can be really emotional at times, and sometimes, it can be really magnificent. She knows just how to sing to give the right effect."

I turned and opened my bento, which is usually what I'd pick up for lunch. I began stuffing some of the fish into my mouth, trying to ignore their conversation. He was complimenting Miku. He doesn't compliment _me_.

I'm not jealous, am I?

Hm, why would I be.

* * *

After lunch, I spent an hour in Music and an hour and a half in Math. Eventually, school ended, and our group went to the clubhouse to talk more about anything and everything.

The clubhouse was a room at the back of Yamaha Fashions that Gumi's mother let us use. It was quite the modern lounge, with a leather couch and a plasma television on the wall, with a cooler, refrigerator, table, chairs, and a gaming station, too. I hoped Gaku-nii would be there today; he always makes me laugh.

We sashayed discretely into the room; Gumi's mother said the boss doesn't know we're using it yet.

"Gaku-nii!" I squealed, willingly throwing myself into his arms as I saw the purple-haired on the couch. He chuckled, ruffling my hair, fixing my bow.

"Rin-chan, how are you? I haven't seen you for a while." he nuzzled into me tightly.

"I'm alright! How are you? How's the job?"

"It's... okay." he worriedly looked at Meiko across the room, who I realised was also here, and she shook her head slowly. "Yeah, it's okay."

"Awesome!" I chirped. I grovelled over to the far side of the couch and lay down. Today was an exhausting day. I actually had to use my brain and stuff. I dislike doing that. Very much.

Len is the smarter twin by far. I'm usually the one who gets scolded by Mother for having a bad report at the end of the year, with Mr. Straight A student sitting beside me grinning ear to ear. Stupid. Stupid.

Stupid...

He ran past Gaku-nii and I, fleeing from Kaito, as he had the last tub of blueberry ice-cream in his hand.

Stupid...

As he went round his second lap of the room, passing me in a few miliseconds, I carelessly stuck my foot in his way.

Stupid...

He tripped, losing his grip on the ice-cream as it came shooting toward me.

Stupid...?

Suddenly, my vision became blue and creamy. My face went deadly frozen, and a bittersweet taste entered my mouth. I screamed in frustration, wiping the ice-cream with an embroidered pillow near my side. I was really to _kill_ him! As I got most of it off, I clenched my fists and furiously searched the room for him.

"**Len!**" I screamed. A few of the members chuckled, a few were frightened, but none had blonde hair. Gritting my teeth, I looked behind the couch to see a trembling blonde dork behind it. "Len, get up!"

He stood, giggling a little. "Calm down, fussypants." he removed the elastic band holding his hair into the ponytail, which caused it to fall to the same length my hair is. Before he could tie his hair up again, I smacked it out of his hands.

"Try apologizing!" I flicked a strand of hair from my face, pouting a little. He snickered.

"I can't apologize to someone who has a lump of blueberry ice-cream above their lip." he smiled. "Let me get that for you."

He tilted himself forward, coming closer to me. His lips slowly opened, and I felt my face lose the cold, cold flush of the ice-cream and gain the tingling, roasted feeling of a blush. My face sweated the nearer he got.

_No... _I'm not blushing _again, _am I?

My body became as hot as a chili pepper as I felt my heartbeat getting quicker and quicker. I widened my eyes as his soft, gentle-looking lips came near mine and his warm breath slipped slyly into my mouth. Without thinking, I closed my eyes and awaited contact.

Then his tongue licked the ice cream from under my nose. I opened my eyes in shock.

"Yum! I always liked this flavour." he sat back, stretching. "Banana is better, though. Hey, I'm surprised you didn't slap me while I was inches away from your face. We've never been that close since young."

I covered my face and turned away from him. My heart was pounding incredibly fast! This has never happened before. What's happening to me?

No... I can't stay in denial anymore. I knelt on the ground in terror. My heart continued to pound, my palms continued to sweat.

I had a crush on my own brother.

**-I'll update soon!-**


	4. For a while

"Rin, get up."

"Mm... wait... Len...?" I blinked my eyes awake, the vision of Len above me blurring slightly. I waited a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the bright light shining in from the window. His face was centimetres away from my own. I quickly pushed him back, blushing a little. "Wait... have we done it again..?"

"Yeah. It's 11am. And this time, I'm not even dressed."

"Can't we just skip school..." I rolled onto my stomach, clutching the pillow as I yawned. "Why does nobody else wake us up anymore..."

"Well, Mom and Dad go to work early and Lily doesn't care as much." he sighed, sitting upward. "I should set my alarm more often, since yours is broken. Or maybe I should just sleep in your room."

"In your _dreams_!" I shouted into my pillow. The thought of sleeping in the same room as Len, however, sent my heart fluttering toward the skies. "We don't really have to go to school, do we?"

"Please, Rin. For me."

He pulled me towards him and smiled in my direction. I felt my breath hitch. "F-for you..."

* * *

"You idiot, why can't you run faster?" I yelled over my shoulder. He was panting and wheezing behind me, though keen to continue. "Dork! Speed up!"

"Insulting me won't make me run faster, you know!" he breathlessly argued back. I felt a little bad for him, so I slowed down a little.

After we avoided clashing into each other as we rounded the corner, we swung into the college. I leaned my head against the bars of the barrier, panting and sweating as I was yesterday morning. "That's enough exercise to do us a week." I grumbled as Len sulked beside me.

"With our luck, we'll be doing this a third time tomorrow." he replied. I unwillingly pulled myself up, gulping down a mouthful of fresh air. Taking each other by the shirts we dragged ourselves into the building, once again, late. I remembered my timetable this time, and I was in Math right now, Len in Arts. We waved each other off as it came for us to part.

Room seven was coming up on my left. The billboard that was once plain blue was now plastered with colour and writing. As I sauntered past, I eyed what seemed to be the activity we worked on the day before with Miss. Yowane. My name was missing because I didn't hand in a piece. Len was one of the sheets on the top, neatly typed up by Miss. Yowane's assistant Yukari.

I'm already late; I may as well have a look to see what he wrote.

I read some stuff about my mom and dad, some I wouldn't have even thought to write. Some things I didn't know about either of them. That was quite informative of him.

Then, Lily. He wrote the things I would have written. You know, like stubborn, bossy, caring, smart - wait, smart? Lily's smart? Since when?

Ah, there's my name. Rin Kagamine, 14. Let's see what the little jerk spat onto the page about me.

_I also have a twin sister, called Rin. She's 14, like me. We look very alike, you see. When we were younger, we'd always be mistaken for eachother. Growing up, I developed a more male figure. Just incase, though, because I've still inhabited some female quantities, I now spike my hair at the front and tie my hair back into a very tight ponytail. I gave Rin some clips. She refused them at first, but I noticed she started wearing them. I never said anything, though. _

_Rin - although she might laugh at me if I said it to her face - is my best friend. My soul mate, if you must. We did everything together. Yeah, I said did. The reason, because we never spend time together anymore. Sometimes, I even get the feeling that she hates me. We're complete lunatics together, dorks of the family. Sometimes, I'd look at her, and she'd have the face of an angel, or she'd remind me of a demon ready to feast on my flesh. I suppose you can never tell with her._

_I love her nonetheless, however. No matter what it takes, she might not notice, but I'm always there for her. I've ran for her in the rain before._

**_Rin?! Rin, where are you?!  
Len?!  
Rin! Oh, God, I thought I'd lost you! Why are you here?  
I'm lost, Len - I don't know where I am - I was out searching for a costume for Theatre, I walked down a few roads - and then it started raining and I - I couldn't find my way home..._**

_I've made her favourite breakfast before, even when she was mad at me._

_**What are you doing in my room, idiot? Get out.  
I know you hate me, Rin, I know. But I've made you breakfast.  
I hate breakfast. I never - wait, is that Natto?  
Yeah.  
Just - set it on the bed and get out.  
Alright. Feel better**_** soon.**

_She thinks I think she's the meanest person alive. I don't. Not at all. She's a beautiful sister. Her eyes always had a little more sparkle than mine did. I idolize her. I love her._

* * *

That night, I lay in bed overthinking what Len had written on his sheet. The day passed quite boringly; everyone was too busy to have a club meeting, even at lunch. I spent a while painting on a canvas I found in the basement. I was painting the bushes which were swarming with wildlife and beauty. I need to practice on my art a little more.

Anyway, art wasn't what was on my mind at the moment.

It was raining, and the droplets were smashing against my window like it was the end of earth. It was dark despite a soft, orange glow that was flickering into my room from the partly broken streetlight.

_I idolize her. I love her._

Does he... really think that about me? Only now have I realised how we've grown apart the last few years. It saddens me... quite a lot.

As I was almost drifting off into a deep sleep, a gentle knocking on my door swung me back into reality. I sat up and softly spoke,  
"Come in...?"

The door opened to reveal a sleepy-looking Len. My heart skipped a beat.

_He looks hot with bed-hair. I haven't noticed that before._

_NO. SHUT UP RIN._

"Sorry for barging in on you like this..." he began, walking in and quietly closing the door. He stumbled over my shoes, which were carelessly lying in his way. He perched himself on the end of my bed and looked at me. "I was falling asleep, when I realised that I said I'd stay in your room tonight."

"To which I never agreed to." I remarked. He set his alarm clock upon the window sill, clicking it to the right time.

"Please, Rin, just this once. Three lates in a row and we'll get a detention."

"But - ugh, fine. Sleep on the rug, though." I was almost going to rudely tease him, until I remembered what he wrote on me. I wish that would just get out of my head.

Grunting, I collapsed onto the mattress and turned my back to him as he desperately tried to make himself comfortable on the rug. He tossed and turned a few times, but settled down enough. Around ten minutes passed by, and I was wide awake. Len wasn't sleeping either. His breathing was still shallow.

I was also shivering like crazy. My teeth were clattering and my body was rumbling.

I couldn't take it anymore; I needed warmth.

"Len... I'm cold." I whispered, turning back to face him on the floor.

"I know. I could hear you." he whispered back softly. Before I could say anything else, he'd slid in beside me.

I actually... didn't mind.

He wrapped me in his arms and nuzzled into my hair. My heartbeat got quicker. I took his hand into mine, squeezing it as we lay in the embrace. "Len... you're... really the best brother a girl could ask for, you know...?"

I felt a small grip on the back of my nightwear shirt.

"That means a lot to me, Rin." he mumbled lowly. The warmth of him stopped my goosebumps from rising. "A lot."

"E-even though you're an idiot." I firmly stated. He chuckled, running his hand through my limp hair.

"I know... I am an idiot." he sighed, as he ever so gently kissed my forehead. "Sleep well."

"You too..." I closed my eyes as his breathing became heavier. My face was flushing, but I didn't care anymore. Nobody was here to see it; nobody was going to point it out. My heart was throbbing in my mouth, but I paid no mind to it once or ever.

I wouldn't mind staying like this... for a while...


	5. The leader and the twin

This morning, we got up pretty early. I don't think Rin got much sleep, though; she looked awfully tired.

I tried to ask her about it, but she just blushed and ignored me. I shrugged it off, but I knew something was obviously troubling her. I've never seen Rin blush before; it's just one of those things that never _happens_. I must say, though, she looks awfully cute when she blushes. I always used to be scared to compliment her, for two reasons.

One, being how she would smack me upside the face and call me an idiot.

Two, being how she was my twin and I would feel as though I'd be complimenting myself.

Though, in response to one - her bitterness is subsiding a bit, I noticed. When I walked into her room last night, I expected to have a shoe thrown furiously at me, along with her angrily whispering for me to sleep on my own.

To my utter shock, she allowed me to sleep in the same room as her.

The same _bed_ as her.

We haven't slept that close since we were in _cots_.

It wasn't that comfortable on the floor, anyway. I preferred to sleep on the bed, with Rin or without Rin.

...

Okay, that's a bit of a lie. It did make a difference if Rin was there or not.  
I was warmer, for a start. I couldn't tell who's, but _someone's_ heart was beating like crazy. I was too drowsy to figure out if it was mine or hers.

Today is Friday. Finally, it came to our rescue. After school, we planned on gathering at the Yuki Karaoke Bar.

That's where we were right now.

It wasn't going to be anything important. We're still adolescents, so we found no need to discuss the gig about Electric Angel yet.  
We invited anyone to tag along.  
So far, including me, we had Rin, Miku, Gumi, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Defoko, Teto, Gumi's elder brother Gumiya, Piko and Miki. Gakupo hadn't arrived yet.

After we bought our drinks and a few small bowls of rice, raw fish, sauces and meats, we sat down at a table infront of a karaoke machine.

"Alright, who's going first?" Meiko joyfully cheered as she snapped open her brand new bottle of sake. Once she's got one in her hands she's happier than a bulldog on cocaine.

"I think a duet should be sung first." Gumi replied.

"Alright. How about Romeo and Cinderella?" Meiko typed into the machine. The lyrics flashed onto the screen, ready for the players to hit start. "Volunteers?"

"Len should do it with someone." Gumi nudged me on the shoulder. I took a sip of my tea and shook my head, but it had already been decided I was up. I was pulled to my feet and stood onto the stage.

"I didn't actually agr-" I started, although was cut off by Meiko.

"So, who wants to do it with the lovely, lovely Len~?"

For some odd reason, my eyes itched to Rin. I held a few seconds of eye contact with her. She was about to stand up -

"I will!" Miku suddenly blurted from the back of the group. She avoided the other members as she climbed to the stage, eagerly standing beside me. She snatched the player two microphone from the holder and switched it on. "Let's do this!"

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Rin had stood up and left.

I also noticed Piko walk after her.

* * *

If he wants to do it with _her, _fine by _me._

I mean, I'm only the one person in the entire world who's voice blends perfectly with his, but that's fine! Fine!

It's wonderful, actually! I never wanted to do it with him anyway!

I couldn't even bare to look at him anymore, so I left the scene as quickly as I could. I'd ventured outside to get some air.

"What's wrong with me..." I sorrowfully grumbled, leaning against the wall. A drunken couple stumbled past me, the smoke from the lady's cigarette stroking my cheek. I coughed a little, trying to wave it off. I jeered an insult at them as they staggered to the car. "That idiot..."

I stood in grief for a bit. I was overreacting, I know that... but I couldn't help it.

This isn't _jealousy_, is it?

I'm never jealous...

Alright. Now I see what's happening.

I've never had a crush on anyone, that's why. That's why I've never blushed, or had my heart race, or been jealous about a person before.

I thought crushes were supposed to be exciting. On my own _twin?_

Although, it could just be a phase, like I said before. It's only been a few days; but, although, humans are a complicated race. A single look at someone could make your heart exercise on a non-existant trampoline.

Gosh, that's like having a crush on _myself_.

Well, no it's not. Len is completely different from me, isn't he?  
This is one of the first times I've actually thought about Len as a person. I used to just see him as a twin, nothing more.

But now that I look at him more closely... no wonder I have a crush on him...

Maybe I've had a crush on him for a while, and haven't realised.

Wait, how long have I been standing here staring into space?

Shaking myself into reality, I looked around frantically to make sure I was still outside the karaoke bar. Thankfully, I was. I briskly spun to re-enter the bar, thinking the song should be over by now, but I accidentally bumped into a pink-haired man. My phone slipped out of my pocket. I apologized as he walked past.

Before I bowed to pick up my phone, I noticed the man continued to stare at me as he backed away. I stared back.

"What?" I said. He turned and began quickly power walking away from me. "Okay then..." I went to pick up my phone.

"Let me get that." someone said as they exited the karaoke bar. By the sound of his voice, it was bound to be Piko.

As his silver hair came into vision, I was proved correct.

We both straightened up.

"Here you go." he smiled as he handed the phone to me. "Nice phone. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, um... I can't remember." I awkwardly took the object and put it into my pocket.

"Why did you leave earlier? Miki was worried about you." he leaned beside me, sniffling from the cold.

"You always do things for her. She could have came out herself, you know."

"Alright, you got me." he chuckled, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. "I was the one worried, okay? _Now_ can I know what's bothering you?"

"Well..." I turned my gaze away, wondering if I should tell him. I pondered for a bit too long, causing him to get impatient.

"Come on, Rin. Please tell me."

"Why should I? I barely talk to you at all..."

"Okay. Well, I'll tell you what. If I start talking to you on a regular basis, will you decide to open up to me?"

"Probably not."

"Charming."

I felt guilty for being rude to him.

"S-sorry, Piko. I'm just not in the mood to tell anyone what I'm feeling right now. It's very... alien, to me."

"Hey, I'm here for you, okay? Even if we don't talk much." he rubbed my shoulder affectionately. I decided to be nice for once, and flashed him a smile.

"Thank you, Piko."

"Let's go inside." he took my hand and lead me back into the bar.

We walked hand in hand towards the group, which caused a few people to say,

"Ooooh~ _Rin _and _Piko_~?!"

The silver-haired mess beside me flusteredly dropped the grip, swiftly moving back to Miki. He avoided eye contact with me after the snide remarks made to us. I shrugged, seating myself back in front of my (now cold) tea. I drank it anyway.

Beside me, Teto began rambling about a new tea on the menu into my ear. I nodded, thinking of other things at the moment. Currently, Gumiya and Gumi were singing to Ten-faced. I swear, Gumiya's voice is just a lower version of Gumi's. They have the same pronounciation and everything.

One thing I did notice, is that Len and Miku were no longer present.

"Hey - Teto - sorry to interrupt your tea paradise, but have you seen Len and Miku?"

"Oh, they went that way." she pointed towards the door into the alleyway behind the bar; in other words, the back door. Sometimes it would be left open by staff if too many people started to smoke, but not usually anymore. I suppose people are gaining more respect.

"Thanks." I finished my cold tea and stood up. Gumi's song finished as I walked past the stage.

"Where are you going, Rin?" Gumi cheerfully said as she flicked Gumiya on the temple, making him flinch.

"Teto told me Len and Miku were out here." I replied. She decided to tag along, without my permission, obviously, but she did anyway. "How do you open this thing..." I mumbled as I tackled the doorknob. It eventually gave in, opening for me.  
A lonely streetlight lit up the entire alleyway.  
I guessed people didn't come here often.

We looked left. Empty.

We looked right. A blonde and a teal-haired stood close to each other further down the alleyway.

Gumi opened her mouth to wave and scream at them, but I covered it with my fingers, hushing her quietly. We walked forward a little.

They weren't talking.

We walked further.

Still nothing.

We walked even closer; close enough to see what they were doing.

Well, they weren't talking.

They were kissing, though.

* * *

"So, you guys are dating, now?" Luka asked.

We'd quietly fled the area after seeing Len and Miku _getting it on_. We sat at the table, ordered a few drinks, waiting quietly for them to come back into the bar. They eventually decided to stroll in, looking very smug with themselves. They sat opposite us, oblivious to what we saw.

"Yeah, pretty much." Miku said with a grin. I clenched my fists.

It was safe to say my heart has never sank lower in my life.

I hate this feeling. I hate it.


	6. Regret

Yeah, I kissed her.

Yeah, I regret it.

Before you start throwing names at me, may I just point out that I am the stupidest person alive. I feel idiotic.

Sure, Miku's nice; she's pretty and a great singer; and when she persuaded me to go out into the alleyway to speak to her, I couldn't say no to those eyes. I wasn't expecting her to _kiss_ me.

Alright, any sane person who didn't have feelings for the other would have pulled back.

Come on, don't blame me, now. I'm a fourteen year old boy who had never had his first kiss. Or a girlfriend, for that matter. Who better to date than a beautiful maiden so close to my heart?

Well, who wasn't my sister, obviously.

* * *

The feeling of jealousy is tearing my poor, fragile heart to pieces. I don't know why he would do that to me.

And so _smug_ about it! God!

I just want to tear everything to _pieces_!

I regret falling for him. I regret everything.

Everything I bought him, or did for him, or ever said to him, I regret it all.

My heart has evolved into one big ball of nasty regret.

I had escaped the bar, assuring Piko he didn't need to follow me this time, and I ran to the nearest convenience store so I could relax for a little while. I flipped my phone awake, dialing the number of the only person I trusted right now.

"Hello- Gaku-nii? C-can I-" I stopped. It was his voice, but it was not talking to me. After a while, I recognized it as his voicemail. "God damn it..." I closed my phone, sighing. I got a weird look from the cashier near me, so I exited the store and stood under the shelter. It was only around 5pm, so why was his phone not on? Did he lose it or something?

I wonder if I still knew where he lived.

129... something...

Was it... Oshima Street? Oshio?

Oshika?

Oshika!

129 Oshika Street!

I had no idea where that was.

_Kill me now._

I didn't even know how to get home from here.

I used my cell's personal wi-fi to access Google Maps and seek the street. To my joy, it seemed to only be a few blocks from the store I was at. I quickly looked for anyone following me. The coast is clear!

I started jogging lightly down the pavement towards his home. I could be totally wrong about the address thing; I only hoped I was right. God, I hope I'm right.

I turned into what my memory stated was where he lived. A long lane outlined with white, beautiful buildings and blooming blossom trees. The dimmed glow from the sun slowly setting behind me gave it an adoring effect.

I wished I brought my canvas with me.

I walked down the left side, searching for 129, checking not to overlook some numbers.

121... 123... 125... 127...

Bingo.

Ah, the place brought childhood memories. The nostalgia caressed my mind as the thoughts ran through my head in a film strip. Yes, this was definitely the place. I clambered across the bushes, ignoring the padlocked gates. Jumping onto the stepping stones, trying to dodge the grass like I did when I was young, I neared the large, golden-painted door.

The bell was a small button near the side of the door. I pressed it, feeling the buzz.

Waiting... waiting... a few seconds passed by...

Hm...

I pressed it again.

Hm...

Again.

Hm -

The door was unbolted from the inside, the sliding of a chain and twisting of a key was heard.

It swung open to reveal a very sleepy-looking, messy Gakupo.

"Gaku-nii!" I flew into his arms, dying for a Gaku-hug. "I missed you! You didn't come to the karaoke bar!"

"I didn't know I was supposed to..." he ruffled my hair teasingly. "What do you need, Rin-chan?"

"I need to talk to someone." my eyes glazed over, stinging with the tears that were ready to fall. He nodded, shutting the door tightly, re-bolting it.

"Sit down, Rin-chan." he flopped cheerily onto his leather couch, patting the seat beside him. "Let's talk."

* * *

"Len!" Miku's voice rang in my ears again. _God, that's starting to get annoying..._

"What is it, baby?" I almost too obviously spat out the word "baby". She didn't give a care, however.

"Meiko's being mean to me! She keeps making fun of me for putting leeks in my tea!"

_Who the hell puts onions in their tea, though..._

"I'll talk to her for you."I stood and stretched, yawning a little. It was like... 5pm or something. Why am I so tired? Ah, that's right; I kept waking up by Rin kicking me in her sleep...

Rin...

Rin!

Where's Rin?! Where is she?!

She's not in the bar - damn this, why am I always losing her? I used to be so protective... What's happened to me?!

I snatched my phone from the coffee table, dialing her number and pressing the receiving speaker to my ear. "Pick up... pick up... pick up... pick up... pick up..." I whispered into myself as the _brrrr_ continued. No answer.

"Len! Get over here!" I turned to see a whiny girlfriend and a half drunken brunette side-by-side, fist to fist. _Girls_.

"I'm coming, hold on, hold on." I packed away my cell and sauntered over. "What's up?"

"Stop Meiko from being mean to me!"

"Meiko, stop it." I carelessly said. She looked me up and down, pushing Miku to the side.

"Miku, step away for a second." she slightly slurred in speech. "I need to speak to Lenny alone."

Miku sadly backed away. She went to talk to some other member.

"What the _Hell_ do you think you're doing, boy?" she shoved me back. I almost stumbled into the coffee table behind me, where a complete stranger was sat. I briefly apologized to them.

"W-what are you talking about, M-meiko?" I looked up at her threatening glare.

"With Miku. It's easy to tell when someone has a crush on someone, you know." she snorted in my direction. "_You don't have feelings for her, boy._"

I sighed, ignoring her gaze. "I-I know." I drew a small circle on the tiled flooring with the tip of my foot. "I... I don't know what I'm doing, okay?"

"You're trying to be cool, that's what." she mocked, spitting a bit of sake onto the floor. She can become a little disgusting when drunk, even when _slightly_ drunk. "Knock it off."

"I can't. Maybe if I stay in a relationship with Miku, I'll fall in love with her or something."

"Don't talk bull! I'm not letting you hurt such a little princess like that!"

"Don't make her sound like a ruler of a kingdom or anything, sheesh..."

"The world is hers."

"Did she hypnotize you?"

"No, I'm just horribly drunk."

"Oh come _on,_ you haven't even drank half the bottle. I'm proud of you for not downing it."

"Don't change the subject, little man." she set the bottle away, the clink of the glasses touching swatting obnoxiously at my ear. Ow.

"We were talking about Miku." I sighed in relief as the clinking stopped.

"Yes, right, right. Break up with her."

"What? N-no!"

"She's way out of your league, you don't even _like_ her, she's too fragile to damage like that, the poor girl -"

"What are you, her servant?!"

"Shut up!" she calmed a little, adjusting the collar to her bellycut shirt. "Len... is there an _actual_ reason why you're doing this? Is it to get your mind off something?"

No, please don't let me think about that...

"Len? Answer me."

"M-maybe, okay?"

* * *

I sulked onto the couch, trying to hold in the tears. The pain was scratching at my vision, clouding it in a matter of seconds. I was ready to explode with my feelings, although I didn't want to embarrass myself...

Too late.

They were flowing like Niagara Falls, dripping onto my fists as I sniffled. My face was scrunched up as I turned to Gaku-nii, keeping my eyes closed.

"G-gaku-n-nii-" I began. My tears didn't show signs of stopping, so I kept going, taking a sharp inhale after every sentence.

"I-I- I have a-a crush on my brother, Gaku-nii- I have a crush on him- a-and I- s-saw him w-w-with Miku, and- I-" my heart throbbed painfully at the thought. "I-I'm jealous, Gaku-nii. It turns my stomach into a weird angle, a-and my thoughts are filled with dark clouds!" I dared not to open my eyes and see his reaction to my sudden stuttering outburst. I must have looked uglier than the Hulk.

Silence.

Great, I've freaked him out or something. I decided to stand, wipe my tears, ready to leave.

Well, I would have left, if a pair of masculine arms hadn't wrapped themselves around me and pulled me into a tall, warm body.

"Rin-chan, stop crying... Please..." he stroked my hair. The sound of his voice sounding pitiful only caused me to drench his shirt with my tears. "Rin, hey... it'll turn out okay in the end, yeah?"

"I-I- I'm not so sure." I managed to falter. "I-I mean - how many times has a young girl fallen for her twin, which causes her to cry at every girlfriend he gets?"

"I'm sure it's happened to a lot of people." Gaku-nii hushed. He inched away a little bit, bowing down to wipe my tears. "Did I ever tell you about my brother?" I could tell he wanted to change the subject in order to stop my tears.

"No... y-you have a brother?" I felt a stray tear roll down my neck slowly.

"Yes, a brother. I have a brother, believe it or not." he sat onto his couch again. I leaped onto his lap, eager to hear the story which would hopefully calm my tears. "His name is Yuuma."

"Yuuma..." I echoed the word. He nodded.

"He used to live here all the time, actually. You maybe don't remember him. It was a while ago."

Well, I was introduced to the Kamui family by my mother when I was around two. Gaku-nii was six at the time. I would venture to his house on my own, sometimes, actually. I loved him. He was the big brother I always wanted. Lily would always stay at home tormenting Len, anyway. Len never really liked Gaku-nii that much.

That was back when he was protective over me, though.

A-anyway, I didn't remember anyone else there.

"How come I don't remember him?" I sniffled the last of my snot, my face tight from the salty tears.

"He used to always stay in his room. He didn't like girls, either."

"Aha, I see! So, what happened to him? Does he still live here?"

"Well, not in this house. I don't even know if he still lives in Japan anymore. I lost contact with him." he bounced me a little, resting his hand on my back. "You see, as he grew up, he developed a marvellous singing voice. He wouldn't leave his room except for school, and the time he spent in his surroundings, he spent singing. Practicing and practicing until he was keeping us awake at night. Soon, other people began to notice as he sang on his way home from school. He became over-confident soon enough. He sang for the people. He would travel into town to stand on a small platform and sing his aching introverted heart out. He'd earn tons of money - everyone loved it."

"And you were okay with this?"

"I was alright with it. My parents weren't, though; but he didn't care at all. He taught himself guitar and managed to book a few gigs for himself. He brought lots of money into the household. He became a nicer guy. His heart was growing, and I enjoyed seeing it. What I didn't enjoy, however, was how he was drifting away from me. He became more and more absorbed into his musical talents. He left school early to continue with his music. He got a girlfriend, got his own house. Eventually - as if you couldn't see this coming - he got signed by a professional, and quickly became viral around the world. He adapted many fangirls, and became a well-known singer under the alias of VY2."

"VY2? I've heard of him, I think. Why not VY1, though?"

"VY1 was his girlfriend, Mizki. She tried to become famous too, but her voice just didn't make the cut."

He sighed, standing me up with him.

"Listen... if you see a guy with pink hair, pink contacts and pale skin, let me know, alright? I have to get back to sleep."

"Shouldn't you be working right now, Gaku-nii?"

"I... I lost my job at the veggie shop, actually... I didn't want you to find out."

"Wh- how?!"

"Some guy filled in a better application than my previous one, so I was booted off the employee list without a second thought."

"That's mean!"

"Eh, it's alright. I'll find another job somewhere."

"Okay, Gaku-nii. Text me more often, yeah?" I edged toward the door, smiling innocently up at him. He shrugged.

"Maybe."

I whined.

"Alright, fine!" he chuckled, pushing me out. "Let me sleep now."

"Bye, Gaku-nii!" I waved as I skipped along the path.

Pink hair, huh?

Like that guy at the karaoke bar?


	7. This is only the beginning of Teto

I approached the karaoke bar at my own ease, hoping it was a little less packed by now.

Thinking of it as I wandered off from Gaku-nii's house; there's no _way_ VY2 was his brother. Then again, I never knew Gaku-nii as a liar.  
Apart from when he said the job was fine when he didn't even have one.

Wait, did he? I can't remember now.

It's about 5:30, or at least, last time I checked my phone it was. I was shocked to see it only took half an hour to get there, talk to him and get back.

I swung open the slightly battered, wooden door to the bar. As soon as I stepped, Gumi signalled for me to back out. The group were picking up their coats and bags, ready to leave. Hm, I've missed most of what was supposed to be a fun night, I guess.

Piko was the first to make a move in order to exit the scene.

"H-hey Piko!" I cheerfully said to him. He ignored me, continuing to walk on. "P-piko?" he avoided me as he turned to walk the other way. Miki called for him, however, which made him turn to acknowledge her.

As his gaze met mine for a moment, he blushed ever so lightly.

Then he started dragging Miki the other way.

_Well then._

"Rin!" the voice of my brother came from behind. No, go away...

Instead of obeying to my inner voice's command, he pulled me into a tight clasp from behind. We stayed quiet for a little while.

I decided to break the silence.

"G-get off me, idiot!" I shrugged him off. He looked at me hurtfully. "So, how's your _girlfriend_?" I snapped, hoping he wouldn't notice the sharp tone in my voice.

By the sound of his response, he did.

"She's _fine, _thank you very much." he folded his arms in an ill-mannered nature.

I put all my strength into trying not to tear up again.

I'd never been in this kind of situation before. I've never had my heart broken by anyone, so don't be surprised that I'm so sensitive to these kind of things.

This is one of the times where I wish I was the only one born on that day.

* * *

"Right, spit it out, Lenny-boy." Meiko took a swig of the banana milkshake I had in my hand.

We'd made it back to the clubhouse at around 6. As everyone else was in the main room, I had been lugged into the storage compartment by Meiko. She was frustrated because I hadn't told her what's on my mind.

I didn't really want to, either.

This woman wasn't going to stop _tormenting _me until I gave in, so I suppose I had to.  
Nobody else was here or listening to our conversation, though.  
Could I trust her?

"Of course you can trust me, you imbecile!" she replied after I politely asked. I took a breath.

"It's to get my mind off Rin."

She blinked a little. "Wait, huh?"

"Yeah, that's right. It's not like I have a crush on her, but..." I looked away, my face very obviously flushing a deep red. "It's coming on..."

"Your sister Rin? As in Rin Kagamine? As in blonde hair big white bow tsundere Rin?"

"Yes, that Rin!"

"You're in love with Rin?"

"_No!_" I sighed. Why won't this damn female understand me? "It's not that I'm in love with her. And it's not that I have a crush on her either! It's just... I don't know... a bond I feel coming on... y'know? Like, a brotherly-sisterly bond, which might turn into more if I'm not careful. That's not the only reason though, it's also because of what I had said earlier -"

"Hold up. Hold up, hold up, hold up, hold up, hold up, hold up, _hold up._" Meiko tried to get her very idiotic and flawed mind around the entire situation. "Hold, up."

"I'm holding up. I'm definitely holding up."

"Hold up."

"Consider me held up."

"Just - what - I need a nap." she casually sashayed out of the storage room. Meiko, seriously?

Gosh, she confuses me. I discretely eased myself out of the room so nobody thought I was doing something else in there.  
Don't you dare think of any thoughts. Don't you dare.

Hopping up to scare Miku, she squealed and hugged me by the waist. "I missed you!"

"I was only gone for a minute."

"Stiiillll~!" her voice was always perky and peppy and all that around me now. It never used to be. I wonder what changed? Did I get taller? I must have gotten skinnier.

...

No, I got taller.

"Wait, what's this about?" Kaito was tapping along the keyboard with his swift fingertips, squinting at the screen. He turned the monitor to face us so we could read.

_To: kaito_icecream _

_From: tetolookssocool _

_Message:_

_Kaito... I heard you're part of a group called the VOCALOIDs. Why didn't you let us in, huh? * n * ) 77_

"How did she find out about us?" Gumi fretted, as usual. Luka, Rin and Miku glared at the screen as if it had a foreign language engraved into it.

"Let me reply." I spoke, moving Kaito out of the way to see the message. I clicked reply.

_It's Len here. Teto, it's none of your business, alright?_

I leaned back on the seat. It creaked a little. "Kaito, did you break another seat? Gosh, stop spending all your time on the computer and play with us for once."

"Leave me alone." he turned to affectionately pay attention to his blueberry ice-cream.

Teto's reply was speedy.

_No way! I'm hurt you went and made a club with only your friends in it! You should have asked us to join! We could have been awesome!_

I decided to open her IM window for a quicker conversation.

_L: How did you even find out about us?_

_T: Ritsu-chan told me._

_L: And where did Ritsu hear it?_

_T: Defoko, and Defoko heard it from Rin!_

"Oh... crap." Rin flusteredly managed to croak. She backed away and sat on the sofa as I continued my conversation with Teto.

_L: Whatever. Again, it's none of your business. Let it go._

_T: Let it go? No way. You guys aren't seeing the last of this!_

_L: We didn't even mean for any harm!_

_T: See ya, sucker!_

She logged off. I shut down the computer in case she decided to be pesky and forward me a virus or something of the sort. Why would she become so worked up about a dumb club, anywho?

"SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!" Gumi threw herself onto Rin, clutching her shirt tightly. "SAVE US, RIN!"

"What the heck, Gumi?" Rin cluelessly stroked Gumi. "Calm down!"

As Rin cradled poor little Gumi-chan in her arms, Luka and Miku turned to me. "So, what do you think is happening with Teto?" Luka asked.

"I don't know..." I sighed. "Girls are -" I had a fair idea not to finish that single dreaded sentence by the flicker of torturous thoughts that flashed on either of the two girls' faces. I sneaked away from the both of them, taking out my trusty cell.

Rin got it for me, you know.

I dialed the number of the only person I knew who was friendly with Teto.

_Brrrr. Brrrr. Brr -_

"Hey, Defoko! Yeah, it's Len. Listen... is Teto alright?"

"W-what do you mean?" she replied hesitantly.

"I mean, she suddenly started blackmailing us about our singing club."

"Y-y-you have a c-club?"

"Forget about that. Has Teto said anything to you?"

"N-no, not at all! B-but... I guess... I do have an idea why she flipped out like that. S-see, she only told me and a few o-others, s-so don't g-go repeating it. W-well, when she was y-younger, she visited a music camp e-every summer. S-she would always come home in tears because of a stupid, older guy insulting her voice. E-every year, they held a competition at the end, and Teto, b-being the competitive woman she is, a-always entered. She always c-came in second place. I-I guess she was just r-reminded of those times when she heard about your group."

"Poor Teto." I pitied. "Who was the guy?"

"I have no idea. I-I'm supposed to be doing homework right now, s-so I'll talk to you later!" she hung up abruptly. I stared at my phone. I never saw Teto as the competitive type. Ugh, I just hope she doesn't do anything she'll regret.

Rin sprinted past with a Gumi whining on her neck.

I have other problems to worry about right now...

**- Hey, it's the author! I'm not at all sure if I should bother continuing this or not, and I hate begging, but can you please review? It would mean a lot. Thank you. ; v ; -**


	8. Teto's revenge!

The club continued as normal, the regular shenanigans and all that. Meiko was going a little easy on Kaito the recent couple of days, so she made sure to torment him more today. Although she's only 18 and Kaito 14, the two act like a right couple!

Cute, if you ask me. Rin was chilling with Gumi, but making sure to keep her distance from Miku. I've realised that she seems a bit _off_ whenever Miku is around. She also kept sneaking glances at me, which I always caught. Come on, we're twins. Of course I know when my own DNA is staring me in the face.

That sounded really weird. Disregard that.

Who have I missed? Oh, right, Gakupo showed up later and, of course, Rin tossed herself towards him like a baseball. I don't know why, but I always get a dark, deep feeling when they act mushy together. Luka had to drag her away after she started rubbing their cheeks together. She never does that to _me_.

Wait. Wait, Len, be careful. You said you'd be careful.

Gah, why am I thinking about it?! I said I wouldn't think about it!

I say a lot of things I don't commit to.

"Leeeeennnn~!" My "girlfriend" Miku fluttered in my direction. I held open my arms for her to collapse into. "I love you, honeybearrr~"

"I-I love you too!" I pitifully smiled down at her. She grinned widely, showing off her adorable dimples. Alright, I felt incredibly guilty using Miku just because I can have a girlfriend and to stop over-thinking about Rin, which is, most likely, just a phase. Or not. Len, shut up.

I'm just a jerk. Is it even for the right reason?

Am I just a jerk, for no reason?

Miku, say something else so I can stop self-loathing.

"Are you okay, baby? You look a little sad!" she nuzzled into my neck after pulling me to the couch, flinging me onto it and covering me in pillows. I dared not to look at Rin, for whenever Miku decided to smother me in love, she glared and glared and glared.

"I'm alright! Just... thinking of some stuff." I spat a pillow-hair off my lip.

"Like whaaat?"

My twin sister.

"You~"

I hate myself, I really do.

"Aww, baby! You're so cute! Where do you want to go on a date?" she checked her pink and polished cell. "I'm free this Saturday after two for the rest of the day. I was thinking we could go and have a frozen yoghurt or something."

"Sounds great, honey." I sighed, twirling her hair with my pinky. "I'll pick you up around three."

"Cool~" she sang.

"Gumi, your guitar came yesterday. It looks wicked cool." Gakupo slipped out the receipt for the guitar. He mouthed the price into himself, looking impressed. Rin, obviously sitting near him, clambered over everyone to read it too. Gumi appeared on the other side of him, not understanding what they were reading.

"The one I ordered last week? It came?!" she asked after giving up on reading words. "Where is it?"

He directed her to the store, where she dashed into, reappearing with a smooth, cool, jet black guitar. She squeaked in glee.

"Wow, it's amazing!" Kaito dropped his ice-cream and went to inspect it. Everyone except for Meiko, who was fast asleep, followed behind him, one by one joining the huddle around the instrument. I stayed put on the couch, still cocooned in fuzzy pillows. Gumi went off to show the guitar to her mother. Kaito, Miku and Luka went with her just so they could see the Yamaha Fashion Industries building.

Rin and Gakupo were the only ones who stayed back. After a short while of them small-talking, he announced he had to leave for a job interview. What happened to his last job? Meh, I don't really care for that guy, anywho...

So, the remaining people were Me, Rin, and a drooling Meiko who was peacefully sleeping atop the kitchen counter.

She sat down, avoiding eye contact with me. I would have moved to sit beside her, but I was trapped underneath the cushions. My body was slowly falling asleep.

"R-rin - could you help me with these?" I attempted to ask. She didn't answer, pretending she didn't hear. "Come on, Rin."

Still no answer.

I took a deep breath.

"Hey _dork_! Get over here and help me, idiot!" I yelled.

She twitched, flicking her hair over her shoulder, trying to ignore everything.

"Alright, idiot, you can stop the huffy pants act now." I jeered.

Her fists clenched and she began to sweat. She wanted to fight back, she really did, but she was trying to stay put. I was going to win this. She was going to move whether she liked it or not, and this was the only way.

"Jerkwaffle! Stop being a grump and move your big fat _butt_!"

Come on...

"The way you're sitting makes you look like an obese monkey, dweeb!"

Almost...

"...And you smell."

This was the part where a younger siblings would have screamed, 'THAT TEEEEARS IT-!'

Rin managed to say that without saying anything. Her eyes glinted, her teeth bared, and her clawing hands went to the ready. Within a second, she had pounced onto me, ripping each pillow off with force and throwing it against the wall. They all landed in a huge, messy pile.

She reached me, tackling me with all her might.

"You rotten little _pig_!" she picked me up and threw me onto the ground. After she tumbled off and rolled onto me, it went from an actual fight to a play wrestle. We started giggling as we rolled across the ground, pinching and punching one another like kids. I stood and tried to run, but she flew onto my back. I chuckled, yelling for her to get off, though she ignored my request, laughing and whacking my head with a cushion. I lost balance, tripping over the flat ground, and we crashed into the carpet. My hip hurt, but I didn't care.

I was having fun with Rin again, at last.

"Len!" Rin breathlessly giggled as she held me in a headlock.

"Get ooooofffffff!" I whined. She let me go. I ruffled my now wrecked hair, whipping my head a little to get it to sit right. I looked back at her. She was smiling at me again. I missed that smile.

"I... I missed this." she sadly said as she cracked her wrist. I nodded, agreeing with her. "We almost broke apart."

"Yeah... I guess we did."

"I-I guess I'm a little jealous about you and Miku." she admitted. "But, I'll have to accept it. You're my brother, and my best friend. An idiot, but hey, you're _my_ idiot."

"I'd rather be yours than anyone else's." I knelt down, taking her in my arms. "I-I love you, Rin."

"W-w-w-w-wh -" she stammered, her face's temperature rising rapidly. It became a boiling kettle against my neck, so hot that I almost thought she was leaving a burn mark. Rin never really blushes.

"Y-you could at least say I love you too, idiot..." I pouted, pulling away to see her face. I stroked a stray bang of hers away, tucking it behind her hot ear.

"I-I l-love - y-you - t-t-too!" she pulled me back into a tight embrace. I stroked her hair as we knelt on the ground, hugging each other for an eternity. As her grip tightened on me, my face began to flush also. The longer we hugged, the longer we hugged, the hotter I got, which forced me to break the hug again. I mustered up the courage to look her in the eyes.

Which were - somehow - seemingly - very, very beautiful... today...?

Oh dear God, Len, stop it.

"Len, I'm off to the bathroom, alright?" she started sweating a little more, driving herself out the door in a flash. I sat back, sighing deeply. I couldn't cope with this at all. _Why_ did my twin have to be _cute_?

"I hate this..." I spoke aloud, now knowing there was nobody to hear me. "Think about Miku, then. Miku. Right. Pretty. Nice voice. Nice eyes, amazing hair... this isn't working. Okay, Rin's bad parts. What do I dislike about Rin? I have lots of things. Okay."

I fiddled with a piece of carpet, thinking.

"Okay. Her breasts."

_Dude_.

"No... alright... her relationship with Gakupo. No, that makes it sound like I have a crush on her. But - no, no, no no no no no no. Okay, okay, okay..."

I banged my palm against my forehead a few times.

"Ohhh! I get it _now_!" A voice came from my side. To my horror, I saw Meiko smirking, sitting upright with a cup of steaming coffee in her hand.

"How long have you been awake?!" my heart began to pound speedily, thumping in my throat. Did she hear my entire...?

"Since you started yelling insults at Rin. I saw it all, man." she grinned wildly. "I know what's going on here."

"No you don't!" I rose to my feet, my eyes widening at her responses.

"You're trying to make yourself fall in love with Miku, aren't you? So you don't fall in love with Rin."

"That's not it at all, Meiko!" I replied way too quickly. "I like Miku! I do! And - a-and Rin's my _sister_! Incest?! That's just weird! I would never! Rin's my best friend and my twin! I can't - I could never - I like _Miku_."

"Keep telling yourself that." she took another sip of her coffee. I was ready to argue back, but Rin broke into the room very suddenly, yelping 'boo'.

"Come on, Len, Gumi's mom is closing up early today, so we need to leave. Oh, hey Meiko." I saw the crowd of other Vocaloid members behind her. Meiko and I followed behind them, locking the clubhouse.

We exited the building, taking our different routes to our homes. The sun was a light orange colour, the clouds blending in as a gentle pink. I walked with Rin down the left. It was just us. I was determined to talk more to her, about our relationship and other things, but I got a text after I got a few words out.

I excused myself from the conversation, opening the text. Rin read over my shoulder.

_From: Teto  
Received: 7:06  
Message: You better come and meet me round the back of Crypton College._

I blinked. Rin and I looked at each other, then turning around and strolling the other way, towards the hill to Crypton College.

We huffed and puffed as we lunged up the steep, annoying hill. When finally reaching the top area, we jogged around the gates and headed for the back building of Crypton. The entire journey was spent in silence. The only reason I hadn't started talking was because I was worried in case she decided to do something risky.

No, Teto is a sweet girl. She's planned something silly. I just hope.

We eventually reached the end of our journey. Nobody was here.

"Probably just a prank. Let's go home." Rin said behind me. I was almost going to wave her off and wait a bit longer until I heard her scream after she spun on her heel. I jerked, looking behind me, to see Teto with a mischievous grin plastered across her face. She walked forward, making Rin stumble backward. I held her shoulder.

"Hello!" she said, as cheery as ever.

"What do you want, Teto?" I questioned. Rin awkwardly shrugged my hand off her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing." she said. A wrapper rolled past us as a gentle breeze flew. After a few moments of glaring at eachother, Defoko appeared from around the corner.

"D-defoko?"

"H-hey, Len." she hid behind Teto shyly, her fingers permanently laced behind her back. Teto slowly lowered her eyebrows, placing her fingers on her waist. The crumble of stones was heard behind me. I rotated, seeing a classmate behind me. I'm pretty sure her name was Momo Momone, the girl with a soft voice, pink hair and green eyes. She greeted me with a polite bow.

"What's going on here?" Rin's voice shook a little. A figure emerged from the alleyway behind Momo, turning out to be Ritsu Namine. He cracked his neck, adjusting a frill on his dress, before turning back to me with closed arms.

Alright, I was getting _slightly_ frightened now.

"W-why is everyone so silent? Say something!" Rin chirped. A final person arrived from the side of the building, standing to the right of us. Ah, I know this girl! Yokune Ruko. She's the only hermaphrodite in our school. For some reason, this has made her widely popular among students. God, she's tall.

"D-dude, what's going on?" I whispered worriedly toward Rin. She shrugged, looking around. Teto hopped to us.

"You guys are gonna have a group? Fine. _Two_ groups can play at that!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I'm not losing _again_! I've gathered people to be a part of _my_ group!"

"You can't have a group without a name." I folded my arms cockily, grinning at her. She only grinned back, twice as mad.

"Way ahead of ya, sucker. Watch out, because you're up against the **UTAUloids**!"

**-Review please. Or don't. But please do. Thanks guys. ; v ;-**


End file.
